Convoy
Convoy is a multiplayer map released in the Escalation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map was inspired by Cold War fears of Soviet invasion. Part of the road on this map has collapsed, allowing players to drop down to the road below, and vice versa. Convoy is a medium-sized map, although parts of the map are quite open, while still providing intense areas of close-quarter combat near the hotel, auto repair shop, and police station. Like most maps, the most active area of the map is usually the centre of the map; in this case, the overpassing bridge and the road directly under it. The map is balanced so each side has roughly the same advantages, though the Black Ops team has a slightly higher count of overwatch positions on their side of the map. The overpass itself is broken, leading to a small path that allows players to move between the two levels, onto the road underneath. This area is hotly contested, although considering it is a multi-level path, it's often easy to escape up or down, depending on where the opposition is coming from. From both sides of the bridge are two main flank routes that both connect to the road, providing access to and around the map. Each side has a small overwatch and an arguably long sight range, giving snipers a chance to concentrate the enemy's movement towards the bridge. The outskirts of the map often provide the close-quarters combat an SMG would be better off dealing with than the cumbersome Assault Rifles or LMGs. A diner and its adjacent car park and the office building across the bridge are all very intense areas of the maps when combat switches to more close-up fighting. Although the map is focused around urban combat and using every advantage, there are certain parts of the map where foliage is present, even heavy compared to more tropical maps such as Jungle. Sneaking past the main areas of battle isn't too hard - it's even beneficial if the game mode is objective based, as it allows one to move efficiently around the enemy's main defense. Overall, it's a medium-sized map that caters to most types of combat. Most combat here, however, is limited or preferably suited to middle-distance combat, so Light Machine Guns and Assault Rifles favour best. The name of the sheriff department and the road signs indicate it is in Barton Springs, California. The collapsed part of the road is patched up (but still cracked) for the game mode Domination, where the B Flag is placed on the bridge as opposed to under it. Gallery Escalation Ad Convoy BO.jpg|Convoy trailer picture. FN FAL Firefight Convoy BO.jpg|A battle in Convoy. Death Machine Firefight Convoy BO.jpg South Spawn Convoy BO.png Motel Sign Convoy BO.png Alarm System Convoy BO.jpg|The alarm system for the gas station. Billboard Convoy BO.jpg|A billboard warning of "campers". Back Entrance Convoy BO.jpg|The buildings around Convoy. Diner Convoy BO.jpg Motel Convoy BO.jpg I-15 Sign Convoy BO.jpg Home Trailer Convoy BO.jpg Curve Convoy BO.jpg Overview Convoy BO.jpg Sheriff Buildings Convoy BO.jpg Map Convoy BO.jpg|Convoy's minimap. Shipping Log Convoy BO.jpg|A shipping log depicting the other multiplayer maps. Police Car Convoy BO.jpg|A police car near the sheriff's building. Wanted Poster Convoy BO.jpg|A WANTED poster of a beloved fan of Call of Duty: Raffaele Angelini. Stockpile Portrait 1 Convoy BO.jpg|A portrait of Stockpile found in several buildings. Stockpile Portrait 2 Convoy BO.jpg|A portrait of Stockpile found in several buildings. Trivia *A wanted poster for a young boy is displayed throughout the entire map describing him as being wanted "for pwning noobs" and includes a message from the Treyarch and Activision teams saying that he is possibly armed and dangerous and is an amazing Call of Duty player. *In the mobile home that is tipped over in the center of the map (under the main road) one can see a cooker being held to the wall by a cord alone. *In the state highway patrol building, there are posters saying that people with hippie-like hair will be attended to last. It also gives a description of what "hippie hair" is. *Some jeeps have the SOG logo on the side. *There is a shipping log which states all of the multiplayer maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops which can be found in the building in the top right of B4 right next to the A Domination flag. *In the motel reception area, there are magazines with images of Cosmic Silverback from the Dead Ops Arcade on the cover and another magazine with the Launch rocket on them. *There are framed photos of the Stockpile, Convoy, and Hotel around the map. *The gas station features an alarm system in which once a player steps on a wire running across the courtyard, a brief alarm will sound. *Tactical grenades, tomahawks, C4, and grenades will go through the Catico gas oil sign near the back of the map. *When quiet, the player can hear explosions in the background. *If the player walks into the 'Soda-Pop' vending machines that can be found all over the map, glass bottles can be heard clanging inside. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps